Paxton
Paxton Rodriguez(born April 18, 1988 - February 16, 2012) is a young American backpacker who recently graduated this from traveling with his roommate and friend Josh and also his friend Oli a young Icelander, he is bought by the German surgeon. The Trip From Paris and the Drifter Paxton and his roommate Josh's first stop on their thrill experience backpacking trip across Europe was Paris, France where they befriended the overly sexual Icelandic Father Drifter, Oli Ericksson. Paxton, befriending Oli immediately, welcomed Oli into their trip, which then stemmed to Amsterdam and the Red Light District.﻿ Amsterdam Paxton, alongside Josh and Oli, arrived in Amsterdam booking into a local Hostel and stopping at many marijuana bars. Paxton then went onto the Red Light District with Oli and Josh booking into a room with a prostitute in a spa related room. Josh passes on the experience leaving Paxton and Oli to experience a sexual lap dance and finally intercourse before continuing onto the Dominatrix room. Paxton then escorts Oli and Josh to a local Amsterdam Retro Bar where the women deeply upset Josh with their cigarette donning casualty. Paxton receives a mobile image of Oli having sex with an unnamed Blonde female in a cubicle of the club and Josh embarrasses away advancing women away with his Fanny Pack. After being kicked out of the club, Paxton, along with Josh and Oli, return to the Hostel near midnight, only to discover they are past curfew, therefore unable to gain entrance. Oli further upsets the management with his Russian singing which causes people in other rooms to throw Wine bottles down at them. They are rescued by a mysterious man Alex who welcomes them into his room. Paxton, Josh, and Oli enter to find his roommate and his girlfriend having sexual intercourse while heavily intoxicated. Alex then fervently informs Paxton of one Hostel in Slovakia with beautiful women willing to do anything and ensures that there are no guys. Pictured evidence finally convince Paxton and they travel from a train in Bratislava to Slovakia to arrive at the Hostel. This One Hostel In Slovakia Paxton arrives at the Hostel with Josh and Oli and befriend two roommate females named Natayla and Svetlana. Paxton, along with Josh and Oli, accompany the two to the spa area of the Hostel where in the sauna engage in formal conversation. Natayla then leads Paxton and the others to the Hostel disco area where they catch glimpse of some already acquainted Japanese women of whom Oli resents against for nationality. Paxton dances with Svetlana while Josh takes Natayla and Oli meets another female tenant named Vala. As Paxton is led back to the room by Svetlana and Josh by Natayla, Oli interrupts their undressing by pretending to hump Josh before being escorted away by Vala. Paxton then precedes to have sexual intercourse with Svetlana. The following morning Paxton wakes up and converses with Josh on them showering together. Paxton and Josh then come to discover Oli is missing and a bizarre text message image on Japanese girl Kana's phone shows Oli with her missing friend. Paxton tells her the impossibility that Oli would leave with her friend as he doesn't like Japanese Women. Paxton consults with the mysterious Jedi Desk Clerk to discover that Oli apparently checked out early that morning. Josh halts his suspicions, saying that Oli probably escorted Vala home. Paxton and Josh then, on a long walk down the village streets surrounding the Hostel, converse on a little girl who drowned after her vehicle was trapped in the lake before Paxton. Paxton explains to Josh her screaming cries for help have forever haunted him and the horrible image of her demise. Paxton and Josh then encounter the violent sweet tooth child peasant gang demanding for sweets. Josh immediately hands a sweet to gain access past them. Paxton takes notice of a man wearing Oli's jacket whom he pursues along with Josh to the local Museum of Torture. Once inside the man very brashly claims the jacket to be his but in actual unknown fact was given to him by Oli's purchaser upon killing him. Paxton then receives the text message image of Oli's head with the caption "I Go Home". It is revealed that Oli has actually been dissected and decapitated and Kana's friend is strapped to a chair in a factory room and is about to be killed as well. Paxton and Josh then accompany Natayla and Svetlana to the dance area once more where Natayla and Svetlana drug their drinks. Josh, before passing out, reaches the lobby following Kana's abduction and is escorted back to his bedroom bed. He then collapses just before being taken. Paxton's drugged state instead leads him to stumble into a storage closet while searching for the bathroom. He is accidentally locked in and therefore failed to be acquired that night like Josh. Exhibit Paxton awakens in the storage closet the next morning hung over from his intoxication and soon seeks out the seemingly missing Natayla, Svetlana, and Josh. Paxton, upon consulting with the Desk Jedi Clerk again, learns that Josh checked out early that morning. Paxton then catches glimpse of a departing Svetlana whom he follows to a local small bar in a village alley where he demands to know where Josh and Oli are. Natayla informs him they are at an art exhibition. Paxton demands to see this art and to reunite with Josh and Oli. Natayla escorts him to a vehicle which is then driven to a large boiler factory. Natayla, while in the car, offers Paxton sweets which she is chewing upon. Paxton is brought to the building and escorted inside for free by Natayla. Paxton then traversing a corridor finds the room where Josh was killed and the mysterious surgeon from the train to be opening him up on an operating table. Natayla then laughs hysterically as two large men restrain and Paxton and drag him along the corridor. As Paxton is dragged past the rooms he catches glimpse of several people, some dead, some being tortured, before he is dragged into an empty room with a chair in the middle. He is strapped to the chair. He Is American The room is then entered by a costumed man with a surgical breath mask who marvels at Paxton but is stopped as one of the abducting men proclaims him to be American. Paxton's pleas for release and mercy result in the man's sympathy. The man however covers him with a ball gag to prevent him from talking. The man puts the chainsaw near Paxton's face which in a panicked state Paxton throws up and the man puts down the chainsaw behind Paxton so that he can remove the ball gag to ensure his prey doesn't die before being tortured. The man then picks up the chainsaw seemingly in a hurry, this results in the chainsaw colliding with Paxtons hand and severing part of his left hand and two of his left hand fingers which drop to the ground. Paxton manages to escapes his restraints, as his cut hand is able to squeeze through its restraint and the man who at this point is charging at him slips on the ball gag he had removed earlier and is cut on the leg badly by the twirling chainsaw as he falls. Paxton then retrieves the man's gun and shoots him in the head, killing him. Paxton awaits for a bald security man to enter before killing him with the same firearm and escapes the room. Paxton goes on to find an upper stairs locker room for the purchasing clients where he finds a business card reading Elite Hunting and Outfitting. Paxton then steals a suit from a rack of clothing just as a purchaser enters. The purchaser asks his opinion on murder and being an Elite Hunting Club member. Paxton steadily and carefully answers his question before leaving him to depart for his victim with a gun. Kana Paxton, upon escaping the suspicions of the purchasing man, exits the factory building but hears the screams of a female reminiscent of the little girl he witnessed drown. Paxton returns inside the building and finds the screams coming from a room. Inside the room is Kana strapped to a chair with the maniacal man he met in the locker room burning her eye socket. Paxton shoots him in the chest killing him before freeing Kana from her bindings. Paxton also severs Kana's now limp hanging eyeball from its socket with a pair of scissors. Paxton then puts a jacket on Kana and escorts her outside stealing a client's vehicle to drive them away. Paxton and Kana are pursued by two guards into an alleyway where the Bubble Gum Gang are waiting. Paxton bribes the Bubblegum Gang into letting them pass. The Bubblegum Gang intercept the guards, who are brandishing weapons at them. One of the boys throws rocks from a window, knocking them down, and encouraging the others to bludgeon the men to death. Paxton sees Natalya, Svetlana and Alex talking in an alley, and runs them over, killing Svetlana and Alex.Natayla, laying wounded in the alley is qucikly run over and crushed by the car of Paxton's pursuers. Paxton and Kana then reach a highway traffic jam where people ahead are being beaten by corrupt police officers. Paxton tries to steer his car away but attracts the attention of the officers. However by the time the officer reaches the car Paxton has already exited with Kana who then reach the train station. You Were On That Tape The corrupt officers are patrolling the platform where the train is to come. Kana, upon seeing a reflection of her scarred face, jumps in front of another train, killing herself and distracting the officers so Paxton can access the other train. Paxton on the train once arriving at the next station hears the voice of the Dutch Businessman seen operating on Josh. Paxton follows him into a cubicle and drops the business card of the Elite Hunting Club under the stall door. When the Businessman leans down to pick it up, Paxton graps his hand and severs the same fingers he lost earlier. Paxton breaks into the stall and nearly drowns him, but decides to let him recognize his reflection before slitting his throat, this parallels Josh's death. Paxton then proceeds to move back in with his old girlfriend Stephanie who, upon separation, lead him to go onto his cross country European trip with Josh and Oli Ericksson. Paxton has informed Josh's mother of what happened and why he hasn't returned. Paxton has proceeded to have nightmares ever since his escape of being killed by the Elite Hunting and Outfitting catching and killing him for the German client Johan. Paxton is prescribed heavy pharmaceuticals to aid with the vivid nightmares. The last nightmare Paxton has before his death entails two Elite Members posing as a detective and his translator who rip out Paxton's liver in the hospital. Axelle Paxton, awakening from his last nightmare next to Stephanie, demands the answers to whether anyone apart from her sister knows the location of this house. Paxton then walks downstairs for breakfast where he's decapitated by a motorcycle clad Elite Hunting Member who delivers his head from Stephanie's grandparents house to Sasha Rassimov. Axelle demanded the head of Paxton for killing her close friends Alex, Natayla, and Svetlana. Paxton's head is then stored with many other head's in Sasha and Axelle's mansion in Slovakia where Beth Salinger stumbles upon it before being abducted and brought to the art exhibit.﻿ ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Backpackers Category:American Category:Deceased